


Just One

by Nijinsky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anonymous Sex, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijinsky/pseuds/Nijinsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is sexually frustrated, but extremely shy. Nishinoya is convinced that he's straight, but wants to suck a dick and can't get his mind off of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seriouslyjustno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriouslyjustno/gifts).



> These hands have sinned. I've never been to a glory hole so honestly the best that I could do for her request was make some informative but gross google searches but I did it

Just one.

Completely anonymous! That’s what Nishinoya told himself. It would relieve his sudden urge, and his straight card would be revoked for a night but he could get it back. Hit on a few girls, get rejected by Kiyoko, and it would be stowed away safely once again. He would be back on track, one-hundred-and-ten percent heterosexual, and he would never ever have to think about giving head again.

Just one.

Nobody would have to see his face, nobody would judge him by appearances (above the equator, that is). That’s what Asahi told himself. He didn’t mind the gender of his partner, as long as he could release his frustrations discreetly. It couldn’t possibly be good to get this pent up.

Thus, after a generous handful searches that warranted multiple history clears just to feel clean again, the two men stowed off for a dingy bar on the wrong side of town. How they ended up at the same one may have been fate. Or, more likely, the fact that it was the only decently convenient hole in the area.

Asahi showed up first, shaking nervously as he picked his way through the deafening throng, holding his breath to avoid gagging on the potent scent of alcohol and filth - the kind no amount of pine tree air fresheners or cleaning products with bleach could rid of. He wasn’t sure if it was his nerves or the concentration of people, but his body was flushed with searing heat. Asahi felt gazes that may or may not have been real prick at his skin as he shuffled to the restroom, gaze glued to the floor all the way to the stall.

He sat, chilled hands pressed between his thighs (though his feet were beginning to become far colder) for quite awhile, staring listlessly. Sometimes he would glance over to the hole crudely carved into the metal, the jagged edges guarded with ratty duct tape so that nobody suffered major injury. Smart, but Asahi shivered to think of what sort of bacteria might be resting on that grimy gray.

The brunet made an executive decision to turn his attention back to his hands.  
  
-

Nishinoya showed up second, with all the confidence that Asahi should have had. If we was going to be on the (literally) straight and narrow after this, then he might as well be damn proud that he’s going to go into this mangy public bathroom and suck some dick.

When the door _creeeeeaks_ open and practically slams shut, Asahi jumps and has to bite down on his tongue, hard, to stop a yelp. Even if he had researched etiquette, he had no idea what to do - should he just stick it through? Let them initiate? Were they even here for that?  
Countless more questions run through his mind and he almost blanks when he hears the click! of the stall next to him as it locks. If there were any thoughts left aside from repeated, distressed “ohmygod”s left, they were shooed off as Noya slipped his finger partially into the hole and tapped a few times on the bottom.

Now or never… right?

-

He was _huge._ Noya wasn’t sure what to expect, seeing as it was private (ish) and he’d probably never lay eyes on this penis again, but when Asahi shakily pushed his half-flaccid cock through the opening, the spiky-haired man nearly fainted. The soreness in his throat after this would certainly turn him off from anything phallic, like, forever.

Still, he didn’t spend hours researching for nothing, so he took the base into two (two!) hands and, swallowing his pride down a dry throat, took a tentative lick at the tip and realized immediately that, outside of the obvious (don’t use your teeth, for one), he hadn’t the slightest how to suck a dick. Whoops.

Shaking his head, Noya decided to just take it slow. Maybe it was an instinctive thing, even if he was straighter than a wooden ruler. Take a deep breath.

Accepting his fate, he lolled his tongue out almost like a dog’s, and administered a long, gradual lick along the bottom of the (almost grossly) veiny shaft. Asahi had to press against the cold, graffitied metal wall for support, pushing involuntarily into the glory hole, yearning for more contact. Noya, while uncertain, delivered.

Steadying the throbbing cock, he parted his lips and wrapped them around the swelling head, tongue sticking out of his lower lip as his mouth slid about a millimeter past the frenulum. On the other side, low but laborious breathing could be just barely heard. This only fueled his confidence - he was doing _something_ right.

As he began to push downward, however, he became aware that this was a big mistake. As if his partner wasn’t fairly thick and long to begin with (which made Noya feel quite inadequate), each messy stroke and light application of suction the space in his mouth seemed to get smaller.

Yet, being the small stubborn person that he was, Noya pushed on, battling with his gag reflex as he reduced it to one, gently working hand. Loud, wet noises echoed through the fluorescently lit bathroom as tears beaded in his eyes and he struggled vehemently to keep the throbbing cock down, working it with a repetitive _gluk glurk gluh _noise that made the person emitting them want to curl up and die. How could that feasibly be attractive?__

Clearly, though, it wasn't a complete boner-killer: when he pulled back, desperate to breathe freely, a bitter flavor nearly made Noya double over, even though he was already on his knees. Instead, he opted to pull off with a loud _pop!_ Disgusted, he turned the other way and tried furiously to rid his mouth of the taste without making too much noise. People in the videos always made it look like some sort of delicacy - how could it be so disgusting?

As recovered as he was going to get, Noya sat back up on his aching knees and shook himself. Pillowed lips parted as he took Asahi back into his hand, smearing precum all over the swollen head - to establish that he was still interested, if discouraged.

After his "episode," Noya wasn't sure if he wanted to get all the way back to it. He opted to strike back and forth with a firm grip, using the combination of saliva and pre as lubricant. At least until he felt up to taking that beast again. The strokes were stiff and disjointed, almost like an animation skipping frames.

Asashi didn’t seem to mind - in fact, he almost couldn’t take the stimulation; having blue balls to rival the chipping paint of the stall divider, unable to find a “real” release really built up the sensitivity. It was a wonder that he hadn’t come already, but he was damn near close - he was sure his partner could tell from the constant twitching.

All the blood flow almost made the receiver light-headed; his face was certainly flushed as he panted and grunted under his breath with each slight movement. The scarcely-noticeable rock of his hips made the metal whine, and he fretted extensively over what he would do if somebody came in. Would he rip it from the mouth (well, hands) of his partner? Would he really be able to hide it if they managed to look through the cracks?

Shaking his head, Asahi shooed out these thoughts and whimpered extremely quietly. That bridge could be burned when he got to it. He wasn’t even sure if his partner could hear it - he sure hoped not - but the way those small hands worked his shaft, he felt himself lean farther over, perched uncomfortably on the cusp of climax.

“Please,” he moaned so breathily it was hardly audible, even with the echoing sound travel of the bathroom.

Noya certainly couldn’t hear (he wasn’t exactly listening very well, either), but thought that it was probably time to return to the task at hand. Er, mouth. If he wanted to jerk someone off, he’d do it to himself.

A changed man, more knowledgable, he relaxed his throat and swallowed down the throbbing in two fell swoops, with his nose lingering just centimeters from the steel wall. Asahi hissed through his teeth in response, pressing his hips flush against the divider. It almost ached, he was so close.

Asahi, remembering through the horribly thick haze at least a scrap of his glory hole manners (which sounded almost like a paradox), tapped on the wall a few times, digging his front teeth into his lip more with each hit. Signalling that he was about to climax.

Noya, taking the hint, pulled back a bit - he wasn’t sure how he felt about semen going directly down his throat, and he hoped that he never had to find out. Besides, he was really counting on cum tasting nasty - if he didn’t enjoy it then he’s not inclined to do it again, right?

However, even if he was somewhat stationary in terms of his head, he stayed just halfway down, the sizeable cock resting on his animous tongue at an almost lazy point of sucking - juuust enough for his partner to feel the pressure, and-

With a very stifled grunt, Asahi orgasmed. Hard. Noya even let out a muffled gasp, his last breath of air, as the thick, abundant semen caused his cheeks to swell, entire mouth permeated by a horribly salty, bitter taste, and even some out onto his flushed face. Cum and drool dripped down onto the front of Noya’s shirt and pants, much to his chagrin, but he endured it and spat out as much of the unbearably hot spunk as he could. The fraction that made it down his throat made him grimace.

Imagine his surprise when, shaky and aroused quite a few minutes later, he stumbled out of the stall still wiping his swollen lips, to see Asahi splashing water on himself at the sink.


End file.
